Everyone Knows The Sound of Rejection
by Love-WithYour-Heart
Summary: Bella Swan and Jacob Black have been friends for forever, but what happens when someones feelings change? Can their friendship survive? This is just a small attempt. This is my first time to publish anything on FanFiction. Review Please. x
1. Chapter 1

_**Everybody Knows The Sound Of Rejection.**_

It was early afternoon. I was just finished my fourth class of the day and unwillingly dragged my feet to French. I hated this class so much. It's not the language that frustrated me, or even the teacher, it was the person I was permitted to sit beside. Jacob Black. Jake is one of those stuck up kids who think's he's better than everyone in the whole town, let alone school. Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating just a little, but I can't help it, just looking at him makes me want to hit something, and I'm not usually a violent person. He brings out the worst in me. He wasn't always my sworn enemy, in fact, we used to be best friends, until that day. I remember it well.

It was during the summer, on one of those rare sunny days. We were both hanging out in my back garden, listening to music and watching the clouds float effortlessly through the sky. It was nice, just the two of us. The way best friends should be. Everything was perfect, until he uttered a simple sentence, ruining everything we had.

"Bella" he said nervously, he was looking at his shoes. "I really like you, do you think we could be more than friends?"

In that moment, our friendship had crumbled like ancient walls in the countryside. Don't get me wrong, Jake was handsome and I would totally _tap that_ but we were best friends and that's all I felt for him.

I looked at his hopeful face, but I couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear. I didn't want to hurt him like this. I wanted to try to love him, but I knew I couldn't. If we did become more than friends and it was awkward, our friendship would never be the same. To me, his friendship was everything and I needed it like I needed air to breath. He was my sun on a cloudy day. He shone through the darkest storm clouds and made even my worst day seem brighter.

"I love you.." I told him sadly, his face brightened greatly which made it even harder for me to mumble the rest of my sentence.

"but only as a friend" I finished softly. His face had dropped completely. I hurt him, which hurt me.

"We can still be friends though, right?" I asked hopeful. Of course we would stay friends, nothing had happened, so nothing could be awkward right? Wrong!

"No, I don't think we can Bella" he huffed angrily. He stood up and started to walk away.

"No, Jake! Wait! Come back!" I Called after him recklessly. He didn't turn around. He ignored me.

Tears rolled silently down my face, which soon turned into loud sobs which wracked through my body. I rejected his love, but he rejected my friendship. As much as it pained me, I could not forgive him. He knew that friendship was everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : hey guys, sorry I haven't posted the second chappie until now, hope you enjoy it :)**

_**Disclaimer: SMeyer owns all characters, but I won the ideas ;)**_

_**Everyone Knows The Sound of Rejection **_

_**Chapter Two**_

So now here I am, sitting beside my newest enemy in French, listening to Ms Brown ramble on about how our diaries lack effort and need so much more work. It's seriously uncomfortable sitting next to Jacob because of certain circumstances. It got even more uncomfortable when he slipped me a scrap of paper. There was something written in his messy scrawl on the paper.

_Bella, _

_I'm sorry. I didn't know why I did that. I was stupid._

_Friends?_

How can he expect me to stay friends with him when I know that he wants something more and, even worse, that he rejected my friendship just weeks before. Rage coursed through me as I read his pathetic attempt at an apology. Although he did get something right, he was stupid, and he still is.

_Jake,_

_No, we can't be friends. You hurt me bad, and I can't forgive you for what you did. You were my best friend, but you ruined it._

I passed him the note, glancing quickly around the room to make sure Ms Brown wasn't looking. I was so angry. He could be so inconsiderate sometimes. I had a sudden urge to stab him with my pencil, but I would not give in to my childish tendencies, well, not yet anyway.

French passed slowly. I almost gave in to my urge to stab Jake like a mad woman with every sharp object I could get my hands on, but luckily for him the bell rang.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. At 4pm I was driving into the driveway happy that I stood my ground with Jacob.

I hopped out of my beloved truck and landed on my butt on the way into the house. _Typical me _I thought. My dad, Charlie wasn't home from the station yet, so I made a start on dinner. One thing you should know about Charlie is that he can't cook at all. Even his microwave noodles would have you in hospital with food poisoning.

Dinner was ready by the time Charlie got home. He came in and hung up his guns, something he's done since I was little, when he and my mom were still together. At least he trusts that I wont make an attempt to shoot myself and now leaves the bullets in the gun. Charlie isn't a man of many words and never likes to talk about his feelings, even when mom left him he'd just sit on the couch staring at the door hoping that she'd walk back through the door. But of course she didn't and now she is currently living in Phoenix, Arizona with her new, younger husband Phil, a minor league baseball player.

I came to live with my dad last summer because my mom was unhappy and wanted to travel with Phil, but couldn't because she had to take care of me, and so here I am half a year later with a destroyed friendship and a heartbroken dad who can't cook. Fun, I know.

Charlie all but shovelled his lasagne into his mouth immediately asking for more. _That man could eat a horse!_ I thought in astonishment. All through dinner we made small talk like "how was school?" and "how's Jake?", that was the hardest question to answer, especially because I didn't know the answer. How _is_ Jake? I don't know and right now I don't care either. I do miss him though, but whatever. In the end I just told him the truth, which ended in dad telling me

"Aw Bells, he's a good kid and has a little crush on you, big deal. But Now that you mention it, I think you two would make a great couple, just sayin' ."

"No Dad, we wouldn't now lets stop talking about it before I get upset or angry or something again!"

Lets just say I was glad that there's a baseball match on the tv tonight.

After I cleaned up the dinner mess, I went up to my room to do my homework. I had an English paper to finish that was due for tomorrow.

By the time I was finished it was 1 a.m. and I was exhausted. I brushed my teeth, changed and got into bed, drifting into a nice, quiet, dreamless sleep.

_**Please review and tell me what you think! C'mon guys motivate me :)**_

_**Tell me if you like it or if you hate it ! Constructive criticism is welcome!**_


End file.
